cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Su's Ten Siblings
Su's Ten Siblings are the minor crossover guest characters who appears in Cyber Hero series. They have a same appearance as their brother Su but they have different look. Aside from Su himself, they gone missing after the lost of their parents which was eliminated off-screen by the Yokawa Haikatzu but they need to find them which can be found in every city around South Korea. According to Suilin, only three of his siblings who still stays and lives with Su and his friends while the rest of them are with his original friendly caretaker Seoung-Park after all of them are found but only without his or her own caretaker. Since nine of ten was found, but one is still missing which is Sumijun. Later on, it is revealed that the Impostor Vincy taken him and held him as his hostage in the abandoned compound. Vincy and Cyber Guy came to rescue him but he refused to release Sumijun. However, the Imposter Vincy was defeated by the Cyber Hero versions of the 2020 Mascots along with Cyber Guy Prodigy and Cyber-Girl. Now finally, Sumijun was now safe and taken back to his new caretaker. List of Siblings *Su - was first found by Vincy in Seoul during the Glacier Games. *Sae - was found in Seoul after Su's introduction. The only one to also have the same caretaker as Su. Su: This is Sae. She's also caretaked by Seoung-Park. And the only other one to have her as her first. *Sorrang - was found in Seoul after Su's introduction. Sorrang... never knew much about him. *Seijing - was found in Busan by both Su and Vincy. He was spotted in the streets. I met Seijing in Busan. He originated from China, appearently *Seingli - was found in Daegu by both Su and Vincy. She was spotted with her caretaker Shimi while she's in vacation. Seingli... I found her in Daegu but my caretaker found her in the Mumbai streets. *Seung - was found in Gwangju by Su and Vincy with the help of Sakura-Murizaki and Chris-Skywarp. He was spotted with his adopted caretaker Mitze which is Shimi's best friend who also lives with her while watching sports on television in their home. Seung: Thank you! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHSNKYOUTHANKYOU both! *Saen - was found in Incheon. She was spotted in the grocery store by Suilin. *Seok - was found in Jeju. He was spotted in the busy streets of Jeju by Su and Cyber Guy which is seen eating Korean snacks. *Saeng - wase found in Seoul. She was spotted in the park by Su and two of his sibilings (Sae and Sorrang) along with their caretaker Seoung-Park. They accompanied by both Cyber-Girl and Cyber Guy Prodigy. *Sumijun - supposed to be found in Incheon. He wasn't found around in Incheon after Saen being found. However, it is rumored that Sumijun left South Korea two months after the Glacier Games. Maybe he might be located around in Tokyo, Japan. Suddenly, it appears that he was taken as a hostage in the abandoned compound by the Imposter Vincy but rescued by Vincy and Cyber Guy with the help of the Cyber Hero versions of the 2020 Tokyo Mascots. Trivia *All of their names are start with "S". *Suilin is not one of his siblings, it was revealed she was his friend or relative. *Sumijun is the only one who never found after Saeng being spotted. According to Saeng, it rumors that Sumijun went to Japan. However, it appears that he never went to Japan but instead he was kidnapped by an Impostor Vincy and held him as his hostage but was rescued by Su and his fellow friends. *Seijing is the only sibling who never originated in South Korea. He actually came from China who just travel to South Korea. *Sorrang's name is referenced to the official mascot's name which is Soohorang. *Seingli and Seung are the only sibilings who had their own caretakers which are Shimi and Mitze (Cyber Hero versions of Shigure and Mutsu from KanColle). Gallery Sae.png|Sae Sorrang.png|Sorrang References Category:Fanon Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Good Guys